Connection hooks of this type are in particularly great demand for the construction of scaffoldings in order to be able to securely and quickly releasably connect scaffolding frames with one another, platforms, spars, reinforcements and other scaffolding elements, in particular for scaffoldings consisting of premanufactured elements. Whereas the shape of the first scaffolding element at the connecting point for the connection hooks can be generally shaped as desired and only its secure fastening must be guaranteed, the part of the second element, which part is received on the connection hook, in most cases a crossbar or a short bracket on a scaffolding frame, is always designed with a constant cross section adapted to the shape of the hook opening of the associated connection hook.